


Dealing with Knots

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quietly pissy moment after a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing with Knots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucybeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/gifts).



There was a certain note in Joe's voice as he and Luka talked about the next place to visit. 

It wasn't pain, exactly. Frustration. Marvelous looked up from the paper for just a moment, catching Don's eye. Don's expression said, _You deal with it._

Marvelous' expression went instantly dour and glowery. _I'm in charge here._

_Yes, but I make your food!_

Had him now. _You're too conscientious to do something bad to my food._

Don's eyes flicked to his left, where Gai was humming happily over a spaceship model kit. Don's face got all smug, basically saying, _I -- I have to look after Gai!_

.......dammit. 

Luka and Ahim had each other to care for after the day's battles. Neither was badly hurt, but both would want a little extra care. He didn't want to help there. Not that they'd allow it. Don had to look after Gai, who was cheerful enough when he got hurt, unlike certain Grumpy Blue-favouring Stoics, but Gai was so damn energetic that Marvelous didn't want to help _there_ , either. He and Don were best off. Only a few bumps and scrapes. Joe had a hand bound up firmly. 

Looked like he was stuck with Joe. 

"Bed," Marvelous announced. "Everyone's hurt. Go." 

He caught sight of Joe's back, then caught Joe's arm as he went to file out, and near dragged him to Marvelous' own cabin. 

* * *

"I'm fine," Joe said grumpily as Marvelous steered him over to the bed. 

"Shut up," Marvelous told him. Not the most intellectual of responses, but it wasn't like they were having an intellectual discussion. "Sit." 

He darted into his bathroom, reconsidered just inside the doorway, and stuck his head out again. "Also, shut up." 

He came back out with his hairbrush. It wasn't as elaborate as Joe's, but it was good enough. Black, solid, red streaks in the wood. 

Marvelous got up behind Joe, legs on either side of Joe's. He undid the leather tie that held Joe's hair together, and smiled, just a little, as it spilled over his hands. "I could do this myself," Joe muttered.

It wasn't the first time Marvelous had done this, though the other times had usually involved losing a bet. He separated a few glossy strands from the rest and began working, from the bottom up, to clear the tangles. "Of course you could," he said dryly.

"Don't patronise me." A swat on his leg.

"Don't make it so easy." Marvelous poked him in the shoulder. 

A few minutes later, Marvelous managed to snag a knot when he coughed, making Joe's head jerk. Joe snapped, "Idiot!" Translation: _thank you for all of this._

Marvelous grumbled, "Wasn't on purpose, damn you." Translation: _you're welcome, a thousand times over._

Marvelous was _good_ at non-verbal communication. Even when it was more complicated than people punching him in the gut.


End file.
